


Hot Minute

by Tippytap



Series: The Stars Shine Bright For You And I [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: The first kiss of many.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: The Stars Shine Bright For You And I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Hot Minute

**Author's Note:**

> They had grown so close, and were bonded so tightly. Spock could no longer resist the pull. So he drew Jim against him, and in the way of men and Vulcans, he kissed him.

At first, there was nothing. And he began to fear.

But then the action was returned. Hesitantly at first, almost shyly, but with quickly growing confidance and enthusiasm.

Still he kept his guards up, allowing Jim his privacy in this moment. The fear of revulsion, of rejection, still driving his decision.

Yet even so he could feel his treasured one's joy zinging through the skin into him.

Joy and delighted disbelief, bubbling like champagne through their contact.

He wanted, adored, desired, cherished, admired, loved, and respected this man before him. And the feelings were reciprocated.

Reciprocated beyond all possible imaginings. Returned in equal and overflowing measure.

Their lives were incredibly, irrevocably, changed forever.

And it had taken sixty seconds. After all these years. Sixty seconds.


End file.
